1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ice fishing apparatus wherein the same is arranged to simultaneously indicate and fix a hook relative to a fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice fishing apparatus of various types have been indicated in the prior art and noted in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,183; 4,949,497; 4,980,986; 4,934,091; and 4,918,853.
The prior art has heretofore been primarily directed to the indication of a fish strike, wherein the instant invention effects both simultaneous indication and fixing of a hook relative to a fish in a fishing procedure.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved ice fishing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.